Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for cooking.
Description of Related Art
Sous vide cooking is a technique where food, often protein, is sealed under vacuum in a plastic bag and immersed in a circulating water bath with precise temperature control. While this method is used in restaurants and commercial settings over the past decade, its usage in consumer homes has been limited because of the inability to provide an inexpensive sealable bag. Consequently, it is desirable to have an affordable and simple system and method utilizing sous vide cooking in residential homes.